Cooking appliances with gas burners provide a flow of air and gaseous fuel to the gas burners during operation. The flow of air and gaseous fuel is generally mixed prior to combustion of the gaseous fuel in order to improve performance of the gas burner. In certain normally aspirated cooking appliances, pressure differences between a flow of gaseous fuel and a flow of air within a Venturi nozzle facilitate mixing of the flow of gaseous fuel and the flow of air. However, such normal mixing can limit performance of the cooking appliances.
To provide improved performance relative to normally aspirated cooking appliances, certain forced aspiration cooking appliances include a fan or air handler that mechanically introduces air for combustion. The fan can also improve mixing of the air and gaseous fuel at a gas burner of the forced aspiration cooking appliances. However, forced aspiration cooking appliances can be sensitive to altitude. For example, at higher altitudes, operating the fan at a speed calibrated to sea-level can provide an inadequate flow of air from the fan due to the decrease in air density as altitude increases. Thus, forced aspiration cooking appliances are generally calibrated such that a speed of forced aspiration cooking appliances' fans corresponds to an altitude of the forced aspiration cooking appliances. However, such calibrations can be tedious and may require expensive and difficult to maintain pressure sensors.
Accordingly, a method for operating a forced aspiration gas cooking appliance at various altitudes would be useful. In particular, a method for operating a forced aspiration gas cooking appliance at various altitudes that adjusts a speed of a fan of the forced aspiration gas cooking appliance based upon the altitude of the forced aspiration gas cooking appliance would be useful.